Miras a un angel
by Ichia
Summary: deathfic. Cuando no puedes con tu pasado, cuando no puedes ver el futuro, cuando tu angel te ve desubicado, ve a ese lugar magico y alejalo de tu lado.


Besas a aquel ángel que descansa a tu lado, sus hermosos ojos azules duermen en su mundo perfecto. Su pelo dorado cae sobre la suave almohada. Te preguntas como es perfeccion de utopias pudo ser tuyo, que vio algo en ti que los demas ignoraron.

Sientes sus suaves labios rozar los tuyos, el aún no se percata del dolor y el peso que sientes por dentro. Aunque sabes que muy pronto el sentirá la misma intensidad de aquel sufrimiento que te va carcomiendo.

No podrás resistir y lo sabes, los demas no lo notan, ya que tu máscara de ojos verdes es tu única protección contra el mundo exterior, en el cual, lo unico que has visto es muerte y sufrimiento, a ecepción de un ángel, que a ti te confundio, te confundió en tu camino y te mostró su camino, un camino lleno de amor, un verdadero camino, con un verdadero futuro y un verdadero amor, pero no puedes escapar de tu pasado y tu angel no te puede proteger.

Has lastimado a todas las personas con quien has tenido contacto. Has traicionado a tus camaradas y muy pronto haras sufrir a la persona que amas, pues has elegido esta noche, para dejar atrás todos los felices dias de tu vida.

Miras hacia la ventana, miras la gran luz de la noche. Te levantas lentamente de la cama, caminas lentamente hacia la ventana, pues no hay prisa alguna. Ves tu reflejo en el cristal, tus ojos estan muertos y son la misma imagen de tu alma. Cuando justo ayer, eras la persona más feliz, sin embargo, lo que te ha enseñado la vida es que las cosas pueden cambiar de un segundo a otro.

Tus ojos se vuelven vidriosos, una simple lagrima cae por tu mejilla y con ello tu alma ha sido derrotada, se ha roto en miles de pedazos y ahora se dirigen al mismo infierno. Puedes escuchar los susurros, los susurros de tu destino. Tu Némesis. Tu maldición.

Estas conciente de tu demonio, no puedes hacer nada pues tu destino ya esta escrito. Es solo cuestión de tiempo. Te volteas a mirar a tu angel. Es inocente y puro. Nunca lo mereciste.

Lentamente caminas hacia la puerta y cuando la abras, no hay vuelta atrás. Giras la perilla y antes de salir, miras y tal vez por ultima vez, a tu angel, y con tus labios llenos de maldición, murmuras unas palabras, las palabras que expresan todo lo que sientes.

Cierras la puerta detrás de ti, pasas una puerta, dos de tus camaradas estan ahí dentro, alguien extrovertido y abierto, y su contraparte, alguien callado y privado. Nunca comprenderas aquel amor que ellos sienten entre ellos, pero empatizas que lo sientes y esa es la realidad.

Pasas la puerta, y sigues tu camino, es tu día final. Pasas otra puerta, la puerta del orgullo, sonries al pensar el nombre. Tal vez en algun futuro, él encuentre a alguien, pero no estaras ahí para presenciarlo.

Bajas las escaleras, puedes escuchar pequeños rechinidos de la madera, ya estas mas cercas, pronto tu sufrimiento desaparecerá. Miras a la ventana, ves la nieve caer, y piensas en la dulce y suave piel de tu ángel, es tan blanca y pura como la nieve, hasta quema intesamente.

Ya has llegado afuera, el frio viento golpea tu cuerpo, y juega con tu pelo. Tus mejillas se han teñido de un color rosado al igual que la punta de tu nariz. Miras la ventana de tu habitación, donde tu ángel sigue dormido, sin percatarse.

Caminas hacia los árboles que rodean la casa, pero buscas un árbol en especial. Un roble, el más grande. Donde tocaron su dueto una vez más. Una segunda vez, y una primera en tiempos de paz.

Llegaste al roble, metes tu mano en tu chaqueta y sacas el arma. Es definitivo. Es inevitable. Es...

Una luz se ha encendido. La de tu habitación. Porque? Habrá sentido tu dolor? Miras confuso. No puede verte en este momento de debilidad. Cargas el arma lo más rápido que puedes. Mas ventanas se han encendido. La ventana de las contrapartes y la del orgullo.

Alzas el arma hasta tu corazón. Cual corazón? Estas a punto de dejar a las personas que más amas, pero solo para que no tengan el mismo destino que tú. La puerta de la casa se ha abierto.

Escuchas los pasos, y escuchas claramente las voces, te llegan las voces pero no las entiendes. Te volteas mirando al roble, dándole la espalda a tus camaradas que van llegando.

Colocas tu dedo en el gatillo y finalmente, tu mente se ha bloqueado. No piensas en nada más, y solo escuchas una voz. Una voz angelical que grita tu nombre. Sonríes. No hay porque contestarle. No hay porque, no es tu nombre a final de cuentas.

Decidido, jalas el gatillo, un pequeño rayo de dolor, y todo a terminado. Tu cuerpo cae y tus camaradas no pueden hacer nada. Hay lagrimas, millones de ellas en tu pequeño. Duo, simplemente lo abraza, en la cara de Heero hay preocupación y en la de Wufei, hay lagrimas, él tambien ha sufrido, pero no se dejo derrotar. Tu si.

Eres débil, solo eras un niño perdido, sin esperanza, y sin fé. Sin nombre. Sin pasado. Sin futuro.

Mi trabajo ha terminado. Miro a tu ángel, tu ángel de mi vida pasada y Nemesis de mi muerte. El alza la mirada. Y se encuentra conmigo. Le sonrío con tristeza.

"Te amo" murmura. Sus mejillas rosadas.

"Yo te amé"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichia: yeah! Primer fic corto y de muerte ñ.ñ terminada! Que loooooco XXDD! Bueno, creo que eso es todo!

Au revoir!


End file.
